Have You Any Dreams You'd Like to Sell
by foshizzlemyrizzle
Summary: Jane and Maura share their dreams. Not a songfic, I just love Stevie Nicks lyrics. Established Rizzles. Spoilers for eps 4x09 "No One Mourns the Wicked" and 3x08 "Cuts Like a Knife". Also know who Popeye the Sailor Man is. Don't judge me. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rizzoli & Isles are the property of Tess Gerritsen and TNT network. Entry for Rizzles fanfic contest June 2014.


Title: Have You Any Dreams You'd Like to Sell?

Author: foshizzlemyrizzle

Rating: T

Summary: Jane and Maura share their dreams. Not a songfic, I just love Stevie Nicks lyrics. Established Rizzles, Casey is just a guy Jane knew back in school. Spoilers for episodes 4x09 "No One Mourns the Wicked" and 3x08 "Cuts Like a Knife". Also know who Popeye the Sailor Man is. Don't judge me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rizzoli and Isles are the property of Tess Gerritsen and the TNT network. For entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This is an entry for the Rizzles fanfic contest for June 2014. Must be: One shot, Canon, 1000 - 2000 words, Rizzles, show unconditional support, and include the quote "This is the room where you don't have to be brave."

R&I R&I R&I

"I have a confession," Maura whispered as her head fell against the back of Jane's couch.

"And here I thought I knew all of your secrets," Jane replied, rolling her head toward Maura until their eyes met. "'Fess up," she said with a grin.

Maura took a deep breath as she bit her bottom lip. "I have been having domestic thoughts."

Jane's smile grew. "Tell me."

Maura straightened her skirt and removed imaginary lint from the black fabric as she spoke. "It was just really nice earlier...sitting on the seargent's porch, playing with the new puppies while drinking beer and just relaxing with family and friends. I really enjoyed it."

Jane's eyebrows creased in confusion. "You said all that earlier, Maura. Confessions are things that you haven't told anyone."

Maura took a long drink from her beer, her third one of the night, and sighed. "I kept picturing a little girl playing in the yard."

Jane inched her foot across the coffee table and slowly tickled Maura's arches with her toes. "I know you want kids, Maura. What's the confession?"

Maura downed the rest of her beer and stared down at Jo Friday who was snoring between them. "She had dark curly hair and the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen."

Jane reached over and cupped Maura's cheek with her palm, guiding her face up until their eyes met again. "A girly girl or a tomboy?" she whispered mischieviously.

"A perfect mixture of both."

They both smiled and gazed into the other's eyes then finally leaned closer for a chaste kiss on the lips. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders and snuggled a little closer. "So...you're saying that your biological clock is ticking?"

Maura chuckled as she gently caressed the long fingers that had found their way to her waist. "Ticking?" she scoffed. "It's more like Big Ben banging away at midnight on New Year's Eve."

Jane laughed out loud, disrupting Jo Friday's slumber enough that the dog jumped off the couch with a huff and trotted toward the bedroom. "Be that way!" Jane yelled toward the retreating canine as she scooted closer to Maura. "Bitch was crotch-blocking anyway."

Maura giggled as she turned toward Jane, placing her legs across Jane's lap.

"Oh, hell yeah," Jane murmured as she started to gently rub her hand up and down Maura's calves. "I have a little confession of my own," she whispered. "Not a happy one though."

"'Fess up," Maura replied as she lightly traced a loving finger along Jane's neck.

"When we were watching Nolan's interviews...and she asked Hoyt about me...and I heard my name come out of his mouth...I could feel myself being pulled down, y'know? Like an evil darkness was just draining my strength. Memories I try not to think about were just flooding my brain and I felt paralyzed. Like I was going to drown right there at my desk."

Maura remained silent as she reached for a scarred hand, gently lifted it to her lips and kissed it.

"But then, I looked up," Jane continued. "And you were looking at me like you knew that I was struggling. And you asked if I was okay. And suddenly, memories of you started flooding my brain...you smiling and laughing...you panting my name in my ear...you holding TJ and looking like the most beautiful thing in the world...and in that instant...everything was okay. I got my Maura fix. The darkness was gone and I was strong enough to watch the rest of the interview."

"I did all that?" Maura whispered as her eyes sparkled. "Gave you strength with one little look from across the room?"

"Yes," Jane snarked with a chuckle. "Maura is to Jane as spinach is to Popeye."

Laughter erupted from Maura as she threw her head back. "Promise?" she blurted out as she fell against the couch cushions.

Janed faked confusion. "I pour my heart out to you...and you laugh at me?" she asked with a pout. "Promise what?"

Maura's mirth grew exponentially. "It'll come to you!" she blurted out, shaking her head.

"Oh, my god, Maura," Jane scoffed. "Are you drunk? How unladylike."

"I am not drunk," Maura protested. "I am barely even tipsy."

Jane shook her head. "Whatever shall I do with you?" she pondered. "You've had much too much to drink, Maura. Maybe you should spend the night."

"I might be a little drunk," Maura confessed as her giggles faded. "I should probably sleep over."

"Probably," Jane replied with a wink. "I like this blouse," she said as she fingered a tiny button. "Red, silky. It reminds me of the blouse you were wearing when we broke in my new mattress."

"As I recall," Maura squinted as she cleared her throat. "I wasn't wearing anything when we broke in your new mattress."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Well, then...it reminds me of the blouse that was gracefully draped over my hockey sticks while we rolled around naked on my new mattress."

Maura giggled as her blouse buttons slowly became undone. "I wish you had come home with me the other night," she whispered. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. Maybe you could have kept that nightmare away."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jane took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I fell asleep here with Jo beside me. And then I felt fingers against my neck. In my hair. I heard someone talking, telling me to wake up. But the voice was muffled. Kind of dream warped or something. I couldn't tell who it was. But I thought it was you. So I opened my eyes, expecting to see your gorgeous face...and it was Hoyt." A shiver ran through Jane. Maura pulled her down for a hug. "He had my gun. I was so scared. I couldn't move. Then this sweet little boy walked in and he was holding a puppy. Hoyt started talking about how his first kill was a puppy...named Rascal...when he was a kid. He was talking like that sweet little boy was his new apprentice...and he was going to make him kill that puppy. I remember thinking he'd already killed Jo...and I woke up screaming."

"That's horrible," Maura whispered into Jane's hair. "But it did mean something. You asked me yesterday morning if it could have meant something. And it did! Dr. Nolan mentioned a young patient at dinner the other night. A five year old boy, who had strangled a puppy. That image of lost innocence disturbed you. And rightly so. You suppressed it and your subconcious pushed it forward while you slept."

"And Nolan turned out to be the killer. She was his apprentice. Or collaborator maybe. Since she was already a murderer."

"Along with her son. Korsac said she had taught him how to kill a puppy when he was five."

"Man, there are some fucked up people in this world, to do some sick shit like that to a little kid."

"Indeed."

Jane shook her head, trying to rid her brain of the images. "I am going to need a whole lot of pretty, Maura, to cancel out all of this ugly."

"Me too," Maura whisped as she tugged up on Jane's shirt and caressed the strong abdominal muscles underneath, while Jane opened Maura's blouse to see a lacy red bra. "Let's make love right here on the couch, Jane. Obliterate the vision of Hoyt being here right out of your head. Let's change the end of the dream."

"I like the sound of that."

"This is your home, Jane. Your haven. This is where you relax with your dog and a beer."

"And you..."

"This is the room where we first kissed," Maura whispered just as their lips met.

"This is the room where you told me you loved me for the first time," Jane murmured against Maura's neck.

"This is the room where you don't have to be brave..." Maura gasped as Jane's kisses moved further down her chest. "You just have to be Jane."

"Well, I'm going to need a whole lot of bravery for this baby dream of yours, Maura." Jane looked up and arched an eyebrow as she unzipped Maura's skirt.

"That's true," Maura answered as she lifted her hips and her skirt disappeared.

"Is this just an idea you're kicking around or do you have a fertility clinic on speed dial already?"

Maura smirked as she pulled Jane's shirt up and over her head. "Just an idea, Jane. I had to discuss it with you first. We have to decide together."

"So tell me more about this idea. You said a brown eyed girl with dark hair...so...should I give Frankie a call and ask him for a donation?"

Maura shook her head. "No...if we go that route...I would rather ask Tommy."

"Tommy?" Jane stilled Maura's hand as she was reaching for Jane's belt. "He isn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box, Maura."

Maura shrugged as she unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped. "Tommy has street smarts. You know, he almost beat me at chess. That takes strategy. Plus, I don't see him as much as I see Frankie. Things might get weird at work. And there is a higher likelihood for a genetic match with TJ...just in case one of them might need a kidney or something. And Tommy's taller. With your bone structure and similar musculature."

"Oh my god, Maura. You thought of all that while sitting on Korsac's porch?"

Maura finally had Jane's pants open and pushed them down. "And in the car. And while we ate dinner."

Jane settled between Maura's open legs and thusted against her. "I wish I could get your pregnant myself," she groaned. "I would drown your ovaries with baby gravy and fertilize all of your eggs right now."

Maura moaned as Jane continued to thrust. "I so wish reproduction worked that way." She threw her head back as Jane took a nipple into her mouth. " There is another way," she gasped.

Jane looked up as she sucked harder. "Mmmm?"

Maura nodded as she lightly raked fingernails up and down Jane's back. "Your egg and an anonymous donor."

Jane grinned wickedly as she moved her mouth to the aching nipple's twin. "And you would be pregnant with my baby?"

"Yes," Maura hissed.

"We could do that." Jane palmed Maura's breasts and kissed her way back up to smiling lips.

"Really? It would involve hormone injections for both of us."

"Of course." Jane zigzagged a path with her fingertips across Maura's taut abs. "You'll be the one pushing a gigantic baby out of such a small hole. I can handle a few needle pricks. Besides, whatever Maura wants, Maura gets."

"Yay!" Maura's eyes sparkled as she smiled and cheered enthusiastically.

Jane's smile matched Maura's as their lips met again, culminating in kisses that left them both breathless. Jane couldn't resist a little teasing as her kisses once more moved down Maura's neck. "What if I want a red headed baby...with mood ring eyes?"

Maura laughed as she half-heartedly pushed Jane away. "Excuse me?"

Jane's fingers moved further down, tracing the lace on Maura's panties. "I know your natural hair color, Maura."

"Not that...mood ring eyes? Jane?"

"They change color..." Jane answered as she licked and kissed a pair of pretty pink nipples. "And they are beautiful..."

Maura smirked. "Well, my dream is to have a baby who looks just like you. You can use my egg and have the next one."

They both laughed and exchanged a loving glance. "Okay," Jane gruffed huskily. "Let's wait and see how this baby turns out before we start planning another one. Where are your ovaries?"

Maura pointed to the spots on her abdomen and Jane covered the areas with kisses. "So...Jane...I'll start researching clinics tomorrow...?" Jane nodded in agreement as she pulled Maura's panties down. "...and you eat your spinach."

Jane looked up in confusion, questioning Maura with her eyes. Maura hummed the theme song to Popeye the Sailor Man.

Comprehension dawned on Jane's face as she dipped her head between Maura's thighs. "A promise is a promise," she whispered.

"Toot-toot," Maura sighed.


End file.
